custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Takua (Ihu)
Takua is a Toa of Fire and Light from Mata-Nui. Biography Matoran Takua made a living in Ta-Koro, along with with the rest of the Ta-Matoran. He was always eager for new adventures, and was not always content to stay in his village and work. Takua, shortly before the Kolhii Championship, went wandering around Ta-Koro. While exploring an underground cave, he discovered the Kanohi Avohkii, the Mask of Light. He was nearly killed by a lava surge, but was saved by Tahu at the last minute. At the Kolhii Championship, which Takua's adventuring had made him and Jaller late for, the Ga-Matoran won, much to the mortification of the Ta-Matoran. As the tournament concluded, the Avohkii fell out from Jaller's bag where it had been stowed. The Avohkii shone on Takua to indicate he was the one chosen to find the seventh Toa, however Takua tilted it to shine on Jaller, his best friend, instead. Turaga Vakama charged Jaller with the quest, but Jaller convinced Takua to come with him. The two soon departed with Pewku on their trip to search for the seventh Toa. Almost immediately, three of Makuta's Rahkshi began pursuing them, as they traveled through Mata Nui. These Rahkshi were temporarily defeated by Kopaka. Later, Jaller and Takua got separated in an Onu-Koro tunnel while Takua was fooling around with some luminescent plants. While trying to find Jaller, Takua was confronted by Makuta, who spoke through the shadows. Makuta attempted to frighten Takua into giving him the mask, saying that Takua would never find the seventh Toa and Jaller would die. Takua refused the Makuta's words and ran away, stumbling into Jaller. Shaken by his encounter with Makuta, Takua abandoned the quest and took Pewku, leaving Jaller alone. After a conflict between three new Rahkshi and the Toa Nuva in Onu-Koro, in which the village was destroyed, Takua and Pewku rejoined Jaller. Continuing on, the three ended up at Kini-Nui. The six Rahkshi, however, appeared as well. Fortunately the Toa Nuva arrived to face them. In a final showdown, while the several of the Rahkshi were defeated by the Toa Nuva, a Turahk took the life of Jaller. In his dying breath, Jaller handed Takua the Mask of Light and told him the truth he had seen about Takua's identity. Takua placed the mask on his face, and was transformed into Takanuva, the Toa of Light. Takanuva Shortly after transforming, Takanuva helped defeat the remaining Rahkshi. With the assistance of the Toa Nuva, he built a vehicle called the Ussanui, using designs stored within his mind, from Rahkshi and Bohrok-Kal parts, powered by a Kraata. The Kraata returned to Makuta, leading Takanuva to Mangaia. The Ussanui was wrecked when Takanuva used it to break through the door to the lair. It was then that Hahli emerged from the wreckage of the Ussanui and volunteered to be the Chronicler now that Takua was a Toa. Takanuva accepted, sending her up to the surface to summon the Matoran. There, Takanuva fought Makuta, who challenged Takanuva to a game of Kolhii. Light and Shadow clashed, until Hahli returned with the Matoran, Toa Nuva and the Turaga. Makuta then brought down the gate, sealing them all in his lair. It was at that moment that Takanuva succeeded in bringing down Makuta, winning the Kolhii match. Makuta rose, and stated that he was protecting Mata Nui, and had a duty to the Mask of Shadows. Takanuva then tried to pull off Teridax's mask, but he resisted, and both Takanuva and Teridax fell into a pool of Energized Protodermis. Out of that pool emerged Takutanuva. Takutanuva Takutanuva was able to percieve all events as they were, and lifted the huge gate carved in the shape of a Kanohi Hau Mask of Shielding, which opened upon Metru-Nui, in an effort to have the Matoran return there. He stopped Hahli, running past with Jaller's mask, and used some of Makuta's life energy to bring Jaller back from the dead. Exhausted from bringing Jaller back, the gate then fell and crushed Takutanuva, separating them. Takanuva was killed, his mask sliding out the other side. The Turaga managed to bring him back only moments later, using a mysterious process within the tunnel. A New Dawn The next day, Takua made a terrifying discovery - he was a Matoran again, and the Mask of Light was nowhere to be found. Worse, the Toa Nuva had lost all of their powers. more coming soon Fixing Time: A BIONICLE Story In the Fixing Time Universe, Takua starts Takua's Band of Brothers, a band of Matoran, Toa, and Dark Hunters to retrieve the Vahi. He is their leader, though Helryx and Lariska make many desicions. In the Maze of Shadows, Takua is the last one to be killed. He dons the Mask of Light and turns into Takanuva. When he is absorbed by a Shadow hand, he unleashes a Nova Blast of Light to save Anterl. The blast collapsed the maze, and Anterl went on to release Tahu and fix time. He is revived during the Time Slip. Abilities and Traits Takua was always adventurous and very curious, which often led him into trouble. He often helped those who needed it, and was eager to accomplish any task. He was a Genius Matoran, making him more intelligent and way more curious than other Matoran. As Takanuva, Takua controlled Light, and wore the Avohkii, Mask of Light. He could create lasers, beams of light, and was experimenting with increased speed and solid light projections, before returning to his Matoran form. Takanuva could also change his appearance and colors by bending light. Takua was uncomfortable with being a Toa, preferring to spend time with his Matoran friends. However, he is willing to step up and claim the responsibility of a Toa, and has devoted himself to the cause, studying hard under the tutelage of the Toa Nuva. Mask and Tools As Takanuva, Takua wore the Kanohi Avohkii, the Great Mask of Light. It is said to create light in darkness and to bring friendship and understanding to enemies. His former Toa Tool, the Staff of Light, could channel his light energy in a beam and could scoop up balls of light, as well as giving an advantage in Kolhii. Trivia *This version of Takua is based around the information available to BIONICLE fans in 2003. It is in no way meant to represent the actual BIONICLE storyline from 2004 onwards. Category:Ihu Category:Toa Category:Fire Category:Light Category:Chroniclers